Green Guy the New Super Villain
by dagnytheartist
Summary: the help guy becomes a super villain. He may not know where he is, but he's going to rob this place of all their money- or whatever else they've got. One-shot.


**Author's Note; My first Wordgirl fanfic! I'm not sure why I thought to do this story, but I guess it turned out okey. I doubt the exposition guy (help guy) would ever turn to the dark side, but this would probably be the result if he did. Also- if the costume bears resemblance to another Wordgirl character's costume that was completely on accident because my mind blanked trying to write this. And the cops' were totally random, so no resemblance was meant with them either. Enjoy! And please review because I love to know what you think of my stories! _-dagnytheartist_**

**_Irony. It's so... ironic._**

**_-me trying to invent some stupid quote that goes with this story... I'm not much of a poet.

* * *

_**  
The sun was shining. The flowers were blooming. Yada yada yada (Does anyone really care about this stuff?)

The workers were chatting amongst themselves when, out of nowhere, this guy in a green outfit showed up. Along with the green suit, he was wearing a blue cape along with blue boots and a yellow symbol, a circle with a G, in the middle of his chest. Anyone who lived in Fair City and was not an idiot could tell he was either a villain or a guy who obviously has no fashion sense. Or any sense for that matter.

"I'm going to rob you!" The man said. Yep, that was a villain alright.

Everyone turned to him. One man started laughing. "Who are YOU supposed to be?"

Another worker looked puzzled. "Are you that guy that keeps looking for the police station?"

The man in the green suit frowned. "I'm not _THAT_ guy anymore! I'm, the Green Guy!"

The people looked puzzled at first, then laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Green Guy frowned. "It's not the best name, but it's the only one I could think of. My wife suggested 'Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy', but for one thing my name's not Chuck. Another thing, that's a stupid name, what kind of a villain would name themself THAT? But then again, she might have been being sarcastic..."

"Do you even know where you are?" A woman with brown hair asked.

Green Guy sighed. He was never good at knowing where he was. He looked a little embarrassed. "Uhh, no. Am I at the bank?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Some kind of store?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Uhhhhh, the mall? Someone's house? The super market? The pet store?"

"I think you already said store." A short lady mentioned.

"Whatever! Where am I?"

The workers all looked at each other. They called a group meeting and walked away from Green Guy, standing in a circle. They whispered to one another while Green Guy desperately tried to eavesdrop, but not succeeding because instead of really listening he was thinking _I wonder what they're saying. Oh man, I should be listening and not just thinking! Stop thinking! Darn, this isn't working!_

Eventually, they walked back to Green Guy. "Okey. Since you don't know where you are, we're going to give you a little... um... _tour_ around the place. Okey?"

"Um, okey."

They led Green Guy to this..-goodness he didn't even know what it was. He'd never seen one before. It looked like a metal box... only there were lines of some sort... if only Wordgirl were here to define the word for the metal line thingys surrounding the box.

"Step inside." A man with black hair and glasses opened the door.

"Thanks." He stepped inside, only to hear the slamming sound of the guy shutting him in.

"HEY!" Green Guy tried to squeeze through the... BARS! That was the word- BARS! But he couldn't. They seemed impossible. All he could do was stick his hands through and part of his arms... which was no help at all since he couldn't reach anything.

"HELP! You still haven't told me where I am!" Green Guy yelled. "I don't think I've ever been here!"

Everyone laughed. The sheriff walked by, holding a hat with teeth marks in it. He laughed with the workers and said "Sonny! Are you really that much of a moron?"

A lady frowned at him, as though she was trying to determine that. "If you really want to know... you are at... the police station."

**THE END**


End file.
